


we're so screwed if it's the demogorgon

by ApplePlaceEvan



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, alana is dustin, connor is will, jared has two moms and nobody can take that hc away from me, jared is mike, no angst (so far), theyre fuckin nerds, this au was made by @autistic-evanhansen on tumblr! although i wrote everything, this is literally just the deh kids as the stranger things kids playing dnd, zoe is lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePlaceEvan/pseuds/ApplePlaceEvan
Summary: “That didn’t come from the troglodytes. No, that came from something else.” He paused, letting the suspense grow.“The demogorgon!”Connor, Alana, and Zoe collectively groaned. The room immediately filled with chatter.“We’re in deep shit.”





	we're so screwed if it's the demogorgon

Jared quickly scanned through the Dungeons and Dragons official sixth expansion quest booklet. In the most serious voice he could muster, he announced the bad news. 

“Something is coming. Something hungry for blood.” 

He looked at each member of the party individually, striking a sense of fear and adrenaline in each and every one of them. They all held eye contact, they didn’t dare look away from the dungeon master. Jared was absolutely ruthless. 

“A shadow grows on the wall behind you, swallowing you in darkness.” 

Connor leaned forward in his seat and pressed his arms against the table. “What is it?” 

Alana looked over at Connor, then towards Zoe. “What if it’s the demogorgon?” 

Connor sighed, pushing himself back and leaning on the back of the small plastic chair he was sitting in. Alana furrowed her brows together. She was staring intensely at the map Con had drawn up for them. “We’re so screwed if it’s the demogorgon.” 

Zoe looked between them and tried to reason. “C’mon, it’s not the demogorgon.” 

Jared wore a devilish smirk. He reached his hand onto the makeshift board and released a couple of plastic figures. “An army of troglodytes charge into the chamber!” 

Connor laughed and cocked his brow at Jared. “Troglodytes, really?” The whole group laughed, but it didn’t last long. Jared immediately turned to look behind him. “D-did you guys hear that? That sound?” He turned his head back towards the table and looked up at the other players. “Boom, boom…” He slammed his hands against the table, making the small pieces rattle. “Boom!” 

The three of them snapped to attention. 

“That didn’t come from the troglodytes. No, that came from something else.” He paused, letting the anticipation grow. 

“The demogorgon!” 

Connor, Alana, and Zoe collectively groaned. The room immediately filled with chatter. 

“We’re in deep shit.” 

“Connor, your action!” 

“I don’t know!” 

“Fireball him!” 

Connor looked at Zoe incredulously. “Are you kidding? I’d have to roll a thirteen or higher!” Alana knew just what to do in this situation. “Too risky. Cast a protection spell!” At that, Zoe rolled her eyes. “Don’t be a pussy, fireball him!” Alana sighed. “Cast. Protection.” 

Jared slammed his hands on the tabletop once more. “The demogorgon is tired of your silly human bickering!” He looked between them with a stern expression. “It stomps towards you, boom!” 

“Fireball him!” 

“Another stomp, boom!” 

“Cast protection!” 

“He roars in anger!” 

The group’s clamoring mushed into an auditory blur. Connor picked up the die, shouting his move before throwing it onto the board. “Fireball!” 

The die slid across the board, off the table, and could be heard clattering onto the floor. The four of them shot up from their seats, causing the cheap chairs to fall over. They all wondered what Connor had rolled, resulting in another uproar of shouts. 

The two boys laid on their stomachs to look under furniture and low on the ground, and Zoe grabbed a flashlight to try and get a better view. Meanwhile, Alana decided to pace back and forth and worry. 

With that, the door opened to reveal Mrs. Kleinman with her hands on her hips. “Jared!” 

He sat on his knees with his arms up in a shrug. “Mom, we’re in the middle of a campaign!” 

She looked at him with one of those looks that could only mean bad news. “You mean the end? It’s fifteen after.” She turned around and left before Jared could get a word in edgewise. He got up and raced up the stairs two at a time.  
“Mom, c’mon, just twenty more minutes!” He stood at the end of the kitchen island, watching her scrape mashed potatoes from a big bowl into a slightly smaller bowl. Why do moms always do that? 

“It’s a school night, Jared.” She picked up another bowl. Sometimes it’s like she doesn’t even listen to him, like she’s on autopilot. “I just put all the laundry away, you can finish next weekend.” 

“This campaign took two weeks to plan!” He thought back on all of the days he’d spent hunched over a notebook trying to think up creative D&D plans. School, D&D, sleep, repeat.“How was I supposed to know it was gonna take ten hours?” 

His mom turned her head and stopped scraping. “You’ve been playing for ten hours?” 

Jared rolled his eyes and walked to the living room, where Mama was messing around with the metal bunny ears on the TV. “Mama, don’t you think that twenty more-” 

“I think that you should listen to your mother.” 

He groaned, looking back and forth between the two women. 

\-- 

Connor picked up the die, seeing seven white dots drilled into it. “It’s a seven, does that count?” 

Zoe quickly walked over to Connor, speaking in a hushed tone. “Did Jared see it?” Connor shook his head. “Well then, it doesn’t count.” 

They wiggled into their jackets and walked upstairs like ducklings in a row. Following Jared, they arrived in the garage with their bikes. Alana and Zoe both said goodbye, riding off into the night. Connor stayed back, still next to Jared. 

“It was a seven.” 

Jared turned to look at Connor. “Huh?” 

“The roll,” Con shrugged his shoulders. “It was a seven. The demogoron got me.” 

With that, he pushed his kickstand up and started pedaling down the Kleinman’s driveway. “See ya tomorrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for reading! This is more of a warmup than actually writing, only because it's SUPER SUPER heavily inspired by the actual stranger things TV show. This au belongs to @autistic-evanhansen on tumblr! I'm planning on writing more of this au so yeah!! comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated!! :}


End file.
